Alone and Cold
by Kokkan Sohma
Summary: I’m trapped...alone...cold...I can’t help but think...I’m alone. In this world there is no friends for me...I’m trapped and no one can change that...
1. Alone

March 26, 2004  
  
Alone and Cold  
  
Chapter 1: Alone...  
  
By Kokkan Sohma  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
I'm trapped...alone...cold...I can't help but think...I'm alone. In this world there is no friends for me...I'm trapped and no one can change that...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
"Kyo, have you seen Yuki?" Tohru asked as Kyo sat down for breakfast. "How should I know?" Kyo snapped. "Kyo, can you be nicer to Tohru? You should treat her like the beautiful, blooming flower she is!" the inu kindly scolded the neko. "Damn it. I thought you were at the main house," Kyo muttered. "I'm not needed till noon!!!" Shigure sang as he opened the newspaper. "When are you needed?" Kyo hissed. "Anyways, Yuki is upstairs. Sleeping, as always," the dog said from behind the newspaper.  
  
~*~Yuki's Room~*~  
  
Shigure was right about one thing. Yuki was upstairs but he wasn't asleep. He was awake staring out of his window, watching the snow slowly fall. He saw the trees. Some bare, but the evergreens stood out. Little, green groups dotted the forest, here and there. He turned around and picked up a picture frame from his desk. It was a picture of his mother. One of the people he hated the most, but he still kept her picture.  
  
~*~Back Downstairs~*~  
  
*CRASH!!* "What the hell was that!?!" Kyo muttered as a sudden crash happened upstairs. "Yuki!!!" Tohru yelled as she ran up the stairs. Shigure peeked out of his studio, "What was that, Kyo? I thought you and Yuki were fighting but you're here. You can't defeat Yuki and every door is fine." Tohru entered Yuki's room. A picture frame layed on the floor. It seemed that Yuki threw it against the wall. She picked up the wooden frame. The picture was torn at the corners. She looked over to Yuki. He was sitting on the floor, hugging himself. He was muttering, "No, leave me alone. Stop. Stop. STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Yuki?" Tohru whispered to him. He opened his eyes. They were faded, searching the room for the source of the voice. "Who's there? Why am I asking? I'm alone...I'm always alone...." Yuki whispered. "Yuki?" Tohru waked closer to Yuki. "Alone...always alone..." 


	2. Hoping to Heal

March 27, 2004  
  
Alone and Cold  
  
Chapter 2: Hoping to Heal  
  
By Kokkan Sohma  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: This disclaimer is for the whole story, seeing how I always forget to do it! I don't own these yummy character-Yuki, Hatsuharu, Hatori, and Akito. I don't own the rest of them but they aren't that yummy.  
  
A/N: I hope nobody thought Yuki got pissed for ANY reason. I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. Most of my stories are made out of boredom!!! ^_^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
Tohru looked closer to the picture. 'Who can this be?' Tohru thought 'It must be his mother.' "Tohru, are you okay?" Shigure asked as he inched slowly into Yuki's room. I'm fine. But I'm not sure about Yuki," Tohru responded. "I'll call Hatori right away!" the inu said after quickly glancing at the muttering nezumi. "Yuki?" Tohru inched a bit closer. "GET AWAY FROM ME! I HATE YOU! ...Akito..." Yuki was doing something Tohru never has seen before. It seemed as if he was wrapped in something. Something even she couldn't see. Hatori rushed (1) into the room. "How long has he been like this? He asked as he searched for something in his bag. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He made sure the needle was fine. Tohru watched as Yuki calm down. "I don't want to say this but I have to take Yuki to the main house," Hatori stated after standing up.  
  
"This may have something to with Akito."(2)  
  
"But how are you sure?"  
  
"Didn't say I was sure. But you know what Akito does during one of his "meeting" with Akito."  
  
"Then how he end up like this? Its has been about five (3) years."  
  
"You know that this is the time of the year."  
  
"Yes. When Yuki's mind and body becomes weaker. But I still don't know how this has to do with what happened."  
  
"I'll explain later. I've been gone to long. Akito..."  
  
"I understand."  
  
~*~Tohru~*~  
  
I hope he gets better soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
This chapter came out of nowhere. To me it's a bit...weird...stupid...dull...  
  
The list can go on and on and on and on...  
  
I don't know where the chapter's name came from. I guess it was from the last line thought by Tohru. "I hope he gets better soon."  
  
This chapter is short...  
  
Anyways...  
  
(1) Can you picture Hatori rushing into a room? I can't! still.. he's yummy!!! ^_^  
  
(2) This talk starts with Hatori.  
  
(3) I was guessing about this!  
  
-Kokkan Somha 


End file.
